


Life lessons

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Mycroft, M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Mycroft injured and Greg is there to take care of him, and to help him learn a few life lessons





	Life lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Brave
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks MoonshineD for betaing :)

Lestrade got everything for their half year anniversary date ready hours before Mycroft would arrive. The lasagna was in the fridge ready for the oven. The table was set for two with two tall candles, he even folded the napkins in shape of flowers.

That was hours ago… Mycroft was late and he didn’t call. Greg tried to call him but the calls went to voicemail. Greg put everything away and went to bed with a box strawberry ice-cream. His phone rang just before he could finish the box.

“Lestrade.”

“Greg there was an accident. Mycroft is fine.” Anthea reassured him before he could panic “Mycroft is at home with a broken arm and full of painkillers. He asked me to call you. His phone is broken. He crossed the road when a pizza delivery scooter hit him. The car should be there for you in ten minutes. You are in holiday for two weeks. Enjoy.”

“Thank you, Anthea.”

Greg put a few things in his carryall and with his laptop bag he was out of his flat when the car arrived.

Greg let himself in to Mycroft’s house and went straight to the bedroom. Mycroft laid in the bed back against the headboard reading.

“Hello, gorgeous, how are you feeling?” asked Greg as he put his bags away and sat next to Mycroft

“Good evening Gregory. I’m better now that you are here.’

“Oh, you are romantic on painkillers. I quite like it.” Greg winked at his boyfriend and kiss him

“Really Gregory… I’m sorry for the anniversary dinner. I finished work in time and went to buy a flower when the scooter hit me. I looked forward to dining with you.”

“Shuss. I know Myc, I know. And I still have something for tonight. Just let’s get you comfy and I will prepare everything else.”

Greg returned with a big bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water. “Sorry, with the painkillers we can’t have anything stronger.”

“You can, Gregory. There's beer in the fridge.”

“Shuss, love. Enjoy the evening. So we continue to educate you in important movies. For tonight I chose a film with a strong main character. You should learn a thing or two about the way they embrace their red headedness.” He kissed Myc’s nose “Anyway they have to learn about pride, bravery, fate, destiny and family.” Greg pushed a play

“I know you talking about a Disney movie again.”

“Disney is important Myc. All the Disney movie have their own message and life lessons. Now be quiet and watch ‘Brave’ with me.”

“Yes, Sir!”


End file.
